Laura S. Arseid
|seiyuu = Mariya Ise |voiceactor = Marisha Ray |age = * 17 (Sen I, II) * 20 (Sen III) |birthPlace = Legram, Erebonia |gender = Female |hair = Blue |hobbies = Swimming, Sparring |occupation = Acting master Arseid school |affilliation = * Thors Military Academy |relatives = *Victor S. Arseid (father) |nationality = Erebonian |weapon_Sen_I_II = Greatsword |orbment = Water, Fire |SlashType_Sen_I_II = A |ThrustType_Sen_I_II = — |PierceType_Sen_I_II = — |StrikeType_Sen_I_II = A |weapon_Sen_III_IV = Greatsword |SlashType_Sen_III_IV = S |ThrustType_Sen_III_IV = — |PierceType_Sen_III_IV = — |StrikeType_Sen_III_IV = S |eyes = Amber}}Laura S. Arseid (ラウラ・S・アルゼイド) is the daughter of Viscount Victor S. Arseid and a member of Thors Military Academy's Class VII. Profile Childhood Laura was raised as the daughter of Victor S. Arseid, Viscount of Legram. The identity of Laura's mother and her whereabouts are unknown. Though Laura had the option of enrolling at St. Astraia Girls' School, she decided to enroll at Thors Military Academy at the age of 17 due to St. Astraia lacking martial arts classes. During the Thors entrance exam she was included as a candidate for Class VII and passed with flying colors. Soon thereafter she discovered the truth in her father's words ('If you follow the path of the sword, it is only a matter of time before you encounter a follower of the Eight Leaves') by meeting classmate Rean Schwarzer, practitioner of the Eight Leaves One Blade school. During Class VII's first field trip together to Celdic, Laura pushed Rean to acknowledge his own path of the sword and to live his life with pride in himself. Laura hopes that one day Rean would become one of her regular sparring partners. After escaping from Trista, Laura, Emma, Jusis and several other students managed to escape to Legram. Once she discovered that her father was absent from Legram, Laura decided to temporarily take over her father's responsibilities. Some time later, Jusis left to go back to Bareahard, leaving only her and Emma to try and gather intel about the whereabouts of their classmates. After the Civil War's conclusion, Laura went back to her studies and training at Thors Military Academy. Once Rean returned from his military duties in Crossbell, Laura and the rest of Class VII were there to greet him and support him. Laura also acted as emotional support for Rean to help ease the burden of his new responsibilities and the weight of Crow's death. In her final dialogue with Rean, Laura reaffirmed her desire to enter into the next stage of the Arseid school training to learn advanced techniques, and that she would be leaving Thors to do so. While she invited Rean to attend the session with her, Rean declined her offer and told her that the best thing for both of them would be to walk their own two paths and not to hold herself back on his behalf. Laura then departed Thors, preparing herself for the day that Class VII would reunite to save Erebonia from the eventual conflicts brought forth by Giliath Osborne. After the Erebonian Civil War, Laura polished her skills at the Arseid school to become proficient enough to serve as instructor. Instead of taking up that role, Laura begins to travel to acquire new insights into the way of the sword. She believes that these schools are mere checkpoints along the never-ending road. In April S.1204, she learns through Olivert Reise Arnor about New Class VII's field study in Parm, where she serves as temporary instructor at the Vander Training Hall while waiting for Rean Schwarzer's arrival. After saving them from a perilous situation, she reunites with a warm embrance in front of his students. She meets Duvalie again for the first time in one year and a half with Ouroboros's attack on the Thors Branch Campus's training area. In response, the imperial government orders Rean to investigate Ouroboros' motives, to which Laura, alongside Fie and Elliot, agrees to assist. In July S.1204, Laura pays a visit to the Thors Branch Campus. After watching a duel between her father and his former pupil, Aurelia Le Guin, Laura is granted a chance to battle the two veterans teamed up with Rean, Fie and Sara. Following the reunion of Original Class VII in Heimdallr that same month, the graduates join New Class VII to infiltrate the Gral of Erebos in order to halt the Great Twilight the Gnomes and Ouroboros seek to realise. In the Gral, Laura fights alongside Rean, Gaius and Emma against Arianrhod and McBurn. As the battles in the Gral continues, her father aboard the Courageous comes to assist them, but the bombs implemented in the Courageous by Black Alberich cause the aircraft her father was on to explode in front of her eyes. However, immediately thereafter Rean completely loses himself as Laura yells at him to regain his consciousness, leaving her with no time to grieve her father. Character Notes Gameplay Weapons Crafts Brave Order Orbment Gallery Laura S. Arseid (Sen).png|Portrait Laura S. Arseid S-Craft (Uniform, Sen).png|S-Craft Laura S. Arseid - S-Craft Summer (Sen).png|S-Craft (Summer) Laura S. Arseid - Vestless & Casual Clothes (Sen).jpg|Vestless and casual clothes Laura - Menu Bust (Sen).png|Menu bust Laura- Menu Icon (Sen).png|Menu icon Laura S. Arseid Uniform Variations - Concept Art (Sen).jpg|School outfit variations Laura S. Arseid Casual Variations - Concept Art (Sen).jpg|Casual outfit variations Laura S. Arseid - Menu Bust (Sen II).png|Portrait Laura S. Arseid - Group Art Component (Sen II).png Laura S. Arseid - S-Craft (Sen II).png|S-Craft Laura S. Arseid Uniform - S-Craft (Sen II).png|S-Craft (uniform) Young Laura (Cold Steel II).png|A young Laura and Victor S. Arseid, shown in Sen no Kiseki II. Ending - Visual 3 (Sen II).jpg|Ending visual Laura S. Arseid - Bust (Sen III).png|Portrait Laura S. Arseid - S-Craft (Sen III).png|S-Craft Laura S. Arseid - S-Craft Zoom (Sen III).png|S-Craft zoom Laura S. Arseid - SD Model (Sen III).png Laura - Screenshot (Sen III) 04.jpg|A screenshot of Laura alongside Elliot Craig and Rean Schwarzer from Trails of Cold Steel III. Laura - Screenshot (Sen III).jpg|A screenshot of Laura alongside Rean Schwarzer, Kurt Vander and Juna Crawford from Trails of Cold Steel III. Laura - Screenshot (Sen III) 02.jpg|A screenshot featuring Laura alongside Michael and Fie Claussell from Trails of Cold Steel III. Laura - Screenshot (Sen III) 03.jpg|A screenshot featuring Laura fighting against Aurelia Le Guin in Trails of Cold Steel III. Laura S. Arseid - Initial Proposal 1 (Sen III).png|Initial proposal Laura S. Arseid - Initial Proposal 3 (Sen III).png|Initial proposal Laura S. Arseid - Initial Proposal 2 (Sen III).png|Initial proposal Laura S. Arseid - Fine-tuning Sketches (Sen III).png|Fine-tuning sketches Laura S. Arseid - Battle 1 (Sen III).png|Variant of battle portrait Laura S. Arseid - Battle 2 (Sen III).png|Variant of battle portrait Laura S. Arseid - Battle 3 (Sen III).png |Variant of battle portrait Laura S. Arseid - Link Attack (Sen III).png|Link attack portrait Magical Laura (Sen IV).png|Magical Laura Laura S. Arseid - Screenshot 1 (Sen IV).jpg|Pre-production screenshot Laura S. Arseid - Screenshot 2 (Sen IV).jpg|Pre-production screenshot Trivia * Two of the weapons Laura wields in Trails of Cold Steel II, Grambringer and Black Septium Blade, appeared previously in Trails in the Sky SC as weapons for Agate Crosner and Mueller Vander. * Laura's bonding trophy in is titled "Here With You To Knight". * Laura's bonding trophy in is titled "Arseid School of Courtsmanship". * Laura's bonding trophy in is titled "Lauramour". de:Laura S Arseid Category:Characters Category:Thors Military Academy Category:Class VII Category:Arseid school Category:Trails of Cold Steel Characters Category:Trails of Cold Steel II Characters Category:Trails of Cold Steel III Characters Category:Sen no Kiseki IV Characters